


What Do Your Heart Want?

by WiccanMarvel



Series: Who'd End Up With Who? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccanMarvel/pseuds/WiccanMarvel
Summary: 15 Teenagers are intertwined by destiny, Follow their stories of romance, heartbreak, love triangles and a whole lot of drama. But in the end........ Who'd End Up With Who?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm Wiccan, I have been following a whole lot of stories posted here, now, finally i decided to create an account and post some stories i created.  
> I'm not the best writer so please excuse me, but i will try my best to improve and at least entertain you and hook you with my stories starting with this Haikyuu!! FanFic.
> 
> so if you are interested in this story please bookmark and leave comments.

Introduction.

Kenma and Kuroo had been friends for a long time before they started dating recently, Kenma the shy introvert setter risked it all when he confessed his feelings for Kuroo, In which the tall lanky boy accepted. It had been a month since they became a couple, but Kenma noticed Kuroo had been blowing him off and avoiding some alone time with him lately, Kenma's worried where his relationship with Kuroo is going.

Akaashi and Bokuto met at the very first day of highschool, Akaashi always thought Bokuto was an airheaded owl he can be friends with, but lately his image of Bokuto changed when an after school party took a surprising turn, now Akaashi has to figure out if this little blob of fluff forming inside his stomach everytime he sees Bokuto is worth it or not.

Hinata and Tobio are rivals turned friends turned lovers, their relationship has been steady, with Tobio discovering how innocently sexy his boyfriend is, and with Hinata discovering how unique and sweet he is, everything seems fine, until that one day everything turned upside down.

Daichi and Koushi had been secretly dating for three years now, Of course it is filled with fun, volleyball, love, sex, and more sex actually. But now Daichi seems to be losing his interest in sex, or is he losing his interest with Koushi?

Asahi and Nishinoya never really hid their relationship, although it is perceived to be a platonic relationship by everyone else given the wild and out-of-the-box attitude of the fiery libero. Now, Asahi is ready to make a statement that their relationship is a romantic one, but how can a soft heart like him do that? especially now that Koushi one of his best friend is having troubles of his own? Can his heart really put his own happiness in front of his best friend? 

With many twists and turns, their lives will be linked together, love and attraction blurs the line between lovers, jealousy and confusion may destroy another. What would happen if you go to sleep tonight happy with your lover but wake up next day finding out your lover has found another? Will you give it up? or will you fight for it. In the end, whose relationship would endure all this, which relationships will falter and die. And Who'd End Up With who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: What Do Your Heart Want? (Complete)  
> Part 2: So, Who Is It Gonna Be? (Complete)  
> Part 3: If I Ask You, Will You Say I Do? (Complete)  
> Part 4: As Long As We're Together (Complete)  
> and  
> Final Part, Part 5 : The Cherry on Top of the Cake (On-Going)
> 
> Read them all!


	2. Kenma and Kuroo's Story 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo's Story, How it all began.

" I think I like you..." Kenma casually said while loweing his PSP and looking straight to Kuroo who's been munching a piece of bread.

"Wha-, Whaaaat?" Kuroo said dropping the bread.

" I think I like you" the setter repeated his golden eyes locked into Kuroo.

" Like, like "like" ? "

"Yes."

" Like, sexually like? "

"Yes."

"Like penetrate me like?" Kuroo tone was slightly high, an indication of fear, like the smaller one was about to assassinate him.

" No... more like you...in me.." Kenma trailed off picking up his PSP obviously hiding the blush building up on his cheeks.

Kuroo sighed deeply

"Oh thank goodness, you scared me there kitten." Kuroo said while a smile broke his face.

"So? do you like me back?" Kenma asked after Kuroo went silent.

"Of course kitten! Why wouldn't I ?" Kuroo smirked then showered Kenma with kisses.

"That's disgusting, we only started dating like, a second ago." Kenma said trying to focus on playing his game, although his cheeks are bright red.

"I am not." Kurro replied still with a smirk on his face.

"You are"

"Am not"

"You are"

"Am not"

Before Kenma could reply, Lev skipped into them to inform them the match in court c already wrapped up and Coach Nekomata wanted them to start stretching.

\---

Kenma, sitting beside the window reminisced the memory, it has been a month since Kuroo became his boyfriend. It's been filled with romantic dinners at Kenma's apartment, Kuroo sucks at cooking so is him, so they always walk home together stopping at random restaurants or any food shops hand-in-hand buying random stuffs and eating them together. It's been amazing, the feeling of having someone, someone to cuddle up with, to kiss, to make love with. His eyes widened remembering the not-so innocent stuffs they did together, that one time Kuroo got so into it he could barely stand the next day, and became the reason he had to skip practice which enraged Coach Nekomata. But as soon as the memory came it faded quickly and was replaced by another, his eyes quickly watered, his nose reddened, Looking back to a memory not so long ago, in fact it's only been a solid day since it happened.

"Kuroo, ready to go?" Kenma asked as he peaked in the boys changing room while lift his gym bag.

"Huh? Where to?" Kuroo asked, he just got out of the shower and was only wearing a towel, a clear confusion to what Kenma's talking about.

"You're not even dressed yet? C'mon, the movie Cat from 7 Hells' about to start" Kenma replied trying to look away from his boyfriend's body-oddy-odyy but failing.

"Oh, that? I'm sorry i must've forgot. I can't go." Kuroo replied quickly as he dressed up.

"What? but we've been missing each other out? it's been... a long time.." Kenma trailed his sentences trying to find them, Recently he started noticing Kuroo's not spending time with him, and is always running errands for his sister. He's been missing him a lot.

"Sorry-" Kuroo started.

"But your sister asked this to you and you're off to godknowsomwhere." Kenma said in a tone both he and Kuroo was shocked to hear.

"Whoa there Kenma. Chill out, it's not my fault sh-" But even before he finished he noticed it, that one single fault he just did, that one tiny mistake that sent Kenma crying.

"You didn't call me kitten? You called me by my name?" Kenma said with hurt and a little bit of anger in his voice.

"I- I'm sorry." was the only thing Kuroo said before he walked out of the room leaving him in tears.

\-----

"Maybe... maybe he's just.... i don't know? just, still not used to it?" Lev said while scratching his head.

It's lunch break now, and it's been an hour since Kenma spaced out and remembered the memories that made him emotional in class.

"I don't even know why i'm talking to you about this." Kenma bluntly said. Which Lev replied with a surprised look on his face followed by a sigh of realization the he is in fact not the guy for it.

"Then you should talk to someone who'll understand you" He finally said soothing and trying to calm hes newly bonded setter, he just started hitting his sets for the longest time and he's scared he may be in trouble and fail to make the starting six if Kenma remains distracted. It's selfish, he knows, but he just hoped Kenma and Kuroo can sort things out before it gets out of hand.

\--------

"Kuroo? Let's talk please?" Kenma texted Kuroo for the nth time today, he knows Kuroo hated talking about it in front of the team and Coach Nekomata, so he finds ways to try and talk to him.

And yet he still gets no response.

He's so deeply distracted he's out of his game.

"Kenma!" Kuroo shouted while they're playing a tune up practice game with one another. Kuroo chose to play with the B-Team which he never does.

Kenma looked quickly to Kuroo after hearing him calling out his name. is this it? are they talking again? did he just realized what was happening with them? did he just solved what the hell he's problem?.

"Kenma-kun! Watch out!" Lev called out as well.

But it was too late.

Kenma was so distracted in the match, Taketora managed to pick a spot without a blocker thanks to Lev's stupidity in read blocking and spiked the ball like he always did, to show his dominance, his power that he is, Nekoma's Ace. Unfortunately Kenma was the one on the part of the floor defending it, and he was distracted.

Kuroo and Lev tried to warn Kenma about the stray ball about to hit him, but he was just spacing out. Taketora just whispered curses as he can't and no one can't do something about what would happen.

After a second, the gym fell silent after a loud bang echoed through out the court.

"Kenma!" Lev rushed to the setter side, afraid to touch to slumped body in the court.

"What the hell happened?!" Coach Nekomata shouted, "Get me some first aid!" he continued.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, i'm so sorry captain!" Taketora bowed as deep as he can towards Kuroo.

"It's ok. I'll take him to the infirmary" Kuroo said, with a hint of coldness in his voice that shocked everyone in the team.

\-------

"Ugh. What the hell happened?" Kenma asked as he woke up with a pain in his head.

"You being and idiot, that's what happened. It is so, not your character Kenma." He did it again, he called him Kenma.

Kenma winced in pain, not because he was hit by a spike directly in his head, but by Kuroo's coldness, and Kuroo calling him by his name and not his "kitten" hurts even more.

"What's happening? I don't get it, Kuroo" Kenma said when he finally realized this is it, he got Kuroo cornered. Finally.

"I don't know. Actually." Kuroo shortly replied.

"We were happy, right? You and I." Kenma hated himself, his character was not supposed to be this needy emotional little idiot. He's supposed to be the stoic one, the calm one. What the hell happened.

"We were. We were happ- I was happy. Honestly" Kuroo winced as he emphasized the word was, hinting at something he was also afraid of.

"Then what happened, tell me, tell mo now Kuroo so we can just get the fuck over it!!" Kenma can't hold on to his emotions anymore and he burst. Suddenly sitting up and clasping Kuroo's arm, the sudden movement made his head spin but his emotions were to high to take notice of it.

"I. I don't know." Kuroo replied gritting his teeth. He doesn't wanna say it, and Kenma's pushing him to.

"Tell me! Tell me you fucking idiot!" Kenma shouted he stood up in his bed to face Kuroo, he hugged him tight, not wanting to let go, feeling the emotions running high, feeling something he will hates about to happen.

"I- I'm tired Kenma. I tried, I honestly did. And i was happy, really, with you, with us, with everything that we do. But- But after the Summer Camp we had, I just, I just got tired I guess. I got a taste of what it is outside and I craved for it." Kuroo finally and honestly said what he was feeling, he felt bad but, Kenma's hurting too.

"Wha-what? What do you mean?" Kenma's tears are just flowing non-stop on his face, realizing what was happening.

"What i'm saying is, and I don't want to be a jerk about it, is that, I think we should be apart for some time and start meeting someone else." Kuroo felt lighter after saying that, tears starting to form and fall in his face as well. 

"It's for the best interest of both of us, But i don't want to stop being your friend, your best friend. Kenma, I love you, i do. But after that Summer Camp, I just felt more, I just don't think i am the best for you and you the best for me. Not now anyways. I'm so sorry Kenma." He continued, now he is sobbing.

Kenma felt numbed. Like he waas turning into a statue that very moment. But if this relationship was hurting him and hurting Kuroo, the strongest boy he had ever laid eyes one, then he has to do it.

He should let go.

"Ok. Then let's do it." Kenma finally said after a long silence. He felt his heart broke into a million pieces right after finishing his sentence.

"It's over. This relationship, you don't have to be burdened by me anymore. I'm sorry if I ever came up to you in the first place, If i ever suggested the idea of us dating. I'm sorry" Kenma said, he has stopped crying now.

"It's not your fault." Kuroo shortly replied before planting one final kiss in Kenma's lips.

They looked into each others eyes for a very long time, kissing each other every now and then.

"Are you inlove with someone else now?" Kenma asked curiously.

Kuroo just stared back at him.

"You can tell me, idiot. I'm your bestest friend remember?" Kenma bitterly said.

"I-uh. I think I am." Kuroo let it out.

"That's ok, that's great." Kenma replied.

"Is it ok?" Kuroo asked Kenma, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yes." Kenma's voice break answering his question, feeling like he is being stabbed in the heart multiple times by the person he loves the most.

"Just so you know, i'm not giving up, i'm here. Always here. So, if you ever get tired of that boy you are fancying now, you know i'm here." Kenma said breathing deeply to finish what he's trying to say confidently.

Kuroo gave a small laugh before letting Kenma go.

"Maybe. Maybe this is for the best, right? You and I seeing the world outside of each other, maybe we can really figure out if we belong to each other. It sucks but, I wanna know what is out there, and I want you to know what is out there for you Ken- kitten." Kuroo said, he feels better already.

"Yeah. But know I'm hoping it's still you after all this." Kenma replied calming down, looking Kuroo with his golden eyes.

"Ok. Let's make it like this, 45 years old. Us. Still single, we marry each other, Las Vegas or anywhere it is legal for us to marry." Kuroo wiping his tears away.

"Eh? 45? make it 30." Kenma playfully replied, trying to slowly go back to his original shy, calm stoic demeanor.

"45."

"30."

"45."

"30."

"45."

"30."

[Chapter 1|END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo is my OTP! This made me cry. aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.
> 
> If you like my story bookmark it! or leave comments :)
> 
> I try to update chapters at least 2 times a week :D
> 
>  
> 
> [any recommendations and/or requests? comment them and maybe i'll try to do them :)]


	3. Akaashi and Bokuto's Story 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi knew Bokuto's just an air headed owl who's unpredictable, but as his setter he knew the right buttons to press to clam him down. But after one faithful night everything changed, so does Akaashi's perspective of the owl. How will he deal with this?

"Bokuto, Congrats for retaining being one of the top 5 aces in the country." Akaashi announced while raising a bottle of soda to the rest of the team.

"Akaashi! Thank you so much! But, i would still like you drinking sakeeee!!" Bokuto said after burping slightly, obviously flustered and a little drunk.

"No thank you, Bokuto-san, we're still underage and you know that." Akaashi said in a strict voice clinking his and Bokuto's bottle. After a few seconds his phone beeps.

"We need to talk tomorrow." He reads Kenma's text, while walking up towards the bartender, they are celebrating at a local small bar, the bartender's actually eyeing them all this time, still not sure whether or not they are college students or not.

"Sure, let's meet at our usual cafe, i know you like it there and probably you'll feel more comfortable talking there." He replied, he knows it's serious whenever Kenma texts him first. Probably this is about Lev again, he's been having problems syncing with him, maybe the russian boy grew another inch these past few days and they've been having difficulties once again.

"Hey there!" A tall and handsome guy approached Akaashi after he ordered rum and coke this time, Bokuto will surely hate and pester him if he don't drink anything alcoholic, plus, it will probably (more like hopefully) convince the bartender they are in legal age. "Hey." He swiftly reply.

"Haven't seen you around here before. Name's, Ren." The tall broad shouldered boy said, extending his hands to Aakashi, he's tall, about six foot probably? really nice biceps, he could pass for a body fitness personality actually. Akaashi knew he like boys than girls ever since grade school, he never really broadcast-ed it to everyone because they've rolled with it, they eve joke Akaashi sometimes when some pretty young guys approach him when they hang out. He then reached out to his hand and shook it.

"Akaashi." He managed to pull off a brief smile which made the taller guy smile as well.

"So, any plans after this?" Ren asked, Akaashi knows he is flirting, it's nice to be flirted with, he thought to himself, it's been so long since his last boyfriend. Ever since Bokuto and himself clicked at volleyball he pretty much forgot about dating. "Wow, it's that long already huh? almost three years without it." He thought to himself.

"No, not really I'm just here with my tea- i mean, my friends." He manage to catch himself before he reveals anything.

"Oh yeah? Maybe we can hang out then, after?" Ren asked him and placed his hands in Akaashi's waist, it was strong, bulky and warm, the usual calm and collected owl blushed. But before he could answer Ren's request Bokuto cut him down.

" Hey, Hey, Hey! What the hell is this haaaa? Akaaaaashiii?!" Bokuto's tone is the same tone he uses when they are down in a match, sounds like menacing, like he's about to do something stupid again.

"I was just asking this beauty if he would like to-"

"The hell you're taking my Akaashi away from me?" Bokuto said one eyebrow tilted in the air.

It didn't surprised Akaashi, Bokuto think he is his own, like he's a property that belonged to him just because he knows the best sets and the best plays for him.

"Bokuto-san, it's ok-"

"Shut up Akaashi! I'm not letting anyone take you from me. you're mine. you should know that by now." Bokuto surprisingly pulled Akaashi away from the taller guy despite being slightly shorter and thinner.

"What the hell man? Who're you anyways?" Ren asked. Now all the Fukurodani boys and customers at the bar are looking at them.

"Bokuto-san please-"

"Well, I am his b-" Before Bokuto could finish he threw up. And it sent the whole Fukurodani Team down to a frenzy.

\-----

"I am very sorry." Akaashi bowed down and apologized to the bartender for causing such a ruckus. The bartender then proceeded to scold the whole team for letting Bokuto threw up all over, not even mentioning the sneaking up they did, drinking beer while underage.

"This is outrages you guys. If they found out what we did, we can get suspended or worse." Akaashi then scolded the whole team back and ordered them to go home.

"Akaashiiiii? I'm so sorry. You don't deserve me as you ace anymore! So please, don't ever set for me ever again!" The Emo-versrion of Bokuto said.

"Okay, but let me make sure you get home safe, ok?" Akaashi calmly said.

"Okay!!!"

\--------

After a while of stumbling more puking and more drunk talking, they finally arrived at Bokuto's place. His mom greeted them like it's a normal thing, she only told Akaashi he came home worst that one time, which both terrified and surprisingly calmed him down. He thought for a second they'd get punished for it, he was just not sure about the others tho.

"Let me change your clothes Bokuto." Akaashi said as he let go of him, and Bokuto falling down face first on his bed.

"Now, now. Not too much noise ok? His father's resting now and I'm trying to get some sleep too." Bokuto's mom said before disappearing their room down the hall.

"You are one lucky owl, Bokuto-san" Akaashi said as he successfully took out both of Bokuto's socks and shoes.

"Hmmm hmmm. I'm lucky, even more lucky because i have you Akaashi." Bokuto smiled, unconsciously sitting up and pulling Akaashi into a hug.

"Bokuto-san?"

"Hmmm? Akaashi?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hmmm hmmm. Nothing really, I just feel like doing it. You know?"

"I- I dont think-"

Bokuto suddenly kisses Akaashi. His kiss was like that of a longing man thirsty for a kiss from his lover. Akaashi couldn't help but to kiss him back. To take his mouth into Bokuto, to bit his lower lip a little that it send Bokuto into a frenzy, It made him crazy enough to pin Akaashi down, Akaashi cant seem to do anything, He was enjoying it. A new discovered side to the air head ace, a fiery side something he's been craving for so long. He just didn;'t imagine getting it from Bokuto!

"Akaashi." Bokuto said as he pulled away from Akaashi's lips.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" He answered looking at the owl's hungry eyes, licking his lips.

"You wanna do it?" Bokuto gleefully said, almost breaking the mood with that stupid statement he made.

Akaashi only shook his head, "This air head" he said.

"Wait, who's the air head? huh?" Bokuto exclaimed claiming Akaashi's attention to him.

"No one Bokuto-san, you need to sleep, we still have practice tomorrow" Akaashi said as he stood up.

"No! Come here, i'm gonna show you i'm not an air head!" Bokuto said reaching and pulling Akaashi back to bed and planting him down.

"Bokuto-"

"Come here. I'm gonna show you something, something that will make you forget that i'm an air head." Bokuto flashed a wicked smile, a smile that is filled with lust and thirst that made Akaashi focused on the owl.

Bokuto took off his shirt, Akaashi has seen his body, his lean but very toned body, his pecs and biceps that's just right to complement his entire body, not too big and too weird looking. His thick torso that has been develop for his flight and battles in the air. But tonight, right now, it's different, it's like seeing his body for the first time, like everything just got clearer, like this body just made his mouth water, he wanted to kiss it, to lick every bit of it, to claim it for his own.

"What the hell am i thinking?!" Akaashi exclaimed as he managed to take his dazed self off. "No. No! Bokuto's not like that, he's.... he's just an air head? right?"

Just then Bokuto managed to take out his pants too, leaving only his boxers, Akaashi can definitely see Bokuto's already throbbing. He's getting excited too, and it's bad.

"C'mon Akaashi, don't you want me?"

That statement just set Akaashi off, he was finally consumed by his thirst for an action, and he got naked for Bokuto to see himself as a whole, He let Bokuto to see him at his purest, at his most vulnerable, and Bokuto just licked his lips and kissed Akaashi even more. They're hands moved like they have their own minds and caressed every part of each other, Bokuto's hands stayed at Akaashi's ass, massaging it, like asking for permission to have it. Akaashi's hands on the other hand stayed at Bokuto's chest, savoring every moment they are spending right now.

"Can I? Akaashi?" Bokuto asked so softly it turned on Akaashi even more.

Akashi just nodded and closed his eyes, trusting Bokuto to the fullest, giving himself for the owl to own.

\---------

After Bokuto came last, Akaashi managed to dress both of them up and his plans of sneaking out and going home was foiled by Bokuto's arms wrapping Akaashi into a tight hug, he had no choice then but to spend the night with him, which made him smile a little. 

"Ohayou Akaashi!" Bokuto beamed as Akaashi opened his eyes.

"Bokuto-san? What time is it?" 

"It's already past 11."

"What? That late already? What happened to practice?"

"Cancelled."

"Why"

"Hmmm? Dunno."

"Bokuto-san?!"

"Well, no one actually showed up. Hang overs apparently"

"Shit. What did the Coach, Yukie and Kaori said?"

"Hmmm. Nothing Really."

"Bokuto-san?!"

"Alright, Alright. They said we'll be banned to do anything after school but to practice. Coach was pretty mad, but Yukie said it'll be fine."

"Dammit Bokuto." Akaashi finished tiding himself up, and glances at Bokuto.

"So about last night?" Akaashi started, but then his phone beeped.

"Where are you? I've been waiting for 2 minutes." It was Kenma. 

"KENMA." Akaashi just calmly blurted out his name, he forgot he asked for them to talk.

"Oh? What about Kenma?"

"Nothing. He just wanted to talk."

"Oh, really? Well. Kuroo just texted me as well, asking to talk to me and hang out too." Bokuto said forcing his phone into Akaashi's face.

"Yeah I can see that Bokuto-san."

"Well, what about last night?" Bokuto asked Akaashi.

"Last night. What we did?" Akaashi said.

"Well, what did we-" Before he ca finish Akaashi's phone rang. it's Kenma. Akaashi just looked stunned at him like he betrayed him or something.

"Crap, Ye-yes Kenma? Yes. I know, it's unusual for me to be late. Yes, yes. Ok. I'll be there in a few." He hung up.

"Let's just talk about this later." Akaashi said Bokuto can see the pain in his eyes.

"Ok. Take care today Akaashi. I'll see you tonight." Bokuto saind in confusion

\--------

"Kuroo and I broke up." Kenma said while sipping his Iced Coffee-Strawberry Delight.

"Wha- What? How the hell did that happened? Just last Summer Camp you guys were great together, honestly i was a bit jealous." AKaashi said while sipping his own Iced Black Tea

"I don't know, from what i translated the last time we talked about it, I was to vanilla for him."

"Too vanilla?"

"Yeah, Too simple, not exciting, in short he probably got bored."

"Ahhh. Kenma, I'm sorry."

"Hmmmm. It's been two days now anyways, and i'm doing fine. i guess."

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, he said he may be starting to fall in love with someone else. Someone he spent time with at the Summer Camp." Kenma said now halfway through his drink.

"Hmmm. Wait, what? How the hell is that possible we've been having Summer camps the last 3 years, how could that happened." Akaashi said while finishing half of his drink as well, like he's competing against Kenma in drinking his drink.

"I don't know, took us so many years to be together, 7, 8 years we know together? and when we finally got together it was just a measly month." Kenam sighed.

"Well, that true, But who could that be?"

"No idea." Kenma popped his PSP out of his pocket and started playing. Akaashi knows he's been stressing since he's playing Dungeon and Dragons again. He usually plays this if he's stressed.

"Well, it could be one from Karasuno." AKaashi suggested.

"Hmmmm."

"Could be that high leaping orange energy ball Bokuto-san had been gushing about." AKaashi said finishing his drink.

"Hinata? Hmmm no, He's steady with his setter." Kenma answered back noticing Akaashi finished his drink, so he took his and started drinking again.

"Ohh. So that's why he's giving Bokuto-san stinky eyes while playing with us, that made much more sense."

"Yeah, I guess he's eyeing you too, he kinda has this rivalry thing with any setters."

"So you too?"

"Hmm hmm."

"What about that tall blond MB?"

"Could be." Kenma answered with sadness behind it. Akaashi can't help himself but feel bad for the smaller one.

"I'm really so sorry Kenma, I know Kuroo just confused with his feelings, plus we're young, we think we wanna experience everything we need to experience before we commit to something, I'm pretty sure once he figure things out, he'll comeback to you." Akaashi said reassuringly.

"How about you? You seemed.. Out of ordinary, you're late. And you have the messiest hair, not your normal looking one." Kenma said out of curiosity.

"Well... Bokuto-san and I, we...uh.... slpet together last night. He got drunk and, well... we did it."

"Wow. I thought you just thought of him as a friend." Kenma's eye widened.

"Well, you and I don't need to worry about it anyways. Seems like it was just pure alcohol reaction, he doesn't even remembered anything." Akaashi said with pain behind every word,

"Well, look at that, we're on the same boat Akaashi, welcom to the club" Kenma said and raised his drink for an imaginary toast. Akaashi just smiled and nodded.

"We are unfortunately in a very similar boat, a boat going no where." Akaashi said in gloom.

Kenma did not answer but once he finished his drinks he continued playing his game. Akaashi just sat there ordered some mochis and shared the moment with Kenma, they stayed quiet, appreciating each others company and friendship on hard times like this.

\------

"Hey Ku-Broooooo!" Bokuto exclaimed as he met Kuroo at a local bowling alley

"Hey dipshit. What's up" Kuroo smirked

"Dont call me that!"

"I just did. Heyyyyyy."

Both guys picked lane 13 their usual lane, they've been hanging out a lot since Summer Camp, at first Bokuto felt that it was weird, he did not expect Kuroo Nekmoa's Captain would hang out with him, the teams are also enemies for the past years now, it felt, weird, he said to himself. But after this years Summer Camp, together with the addition of Karasuno this year, it felt different. He liked it.

"Beer?" Kuroo asked.

"Bleh. Akaashi's gonna kill me if i drink again" Bokuto threw his tongue out and passed.

"The hell happened?:

"Honestly, I didn't fully remember, i remember this boy tried to hit on Akaashi. Ha! Like he had a shot with him, after that everything was a blur, i did remember going home with him."

Kuroo winced a bit after hearing Akaashi went home with Bokuto. Spent the night with him too, This past summer Kuroo unknowingly started to like Bokuto's company more and more, the guy was fun, and he liked fun. He was still with Kenma that time but felt a little bored with him, always staying in the apartment, watching movies playing games, he wanted more, he wanted to go out and experience things, Bokuto can give that to him. And he craved for more.

"Bokuto."

"Ku-BROOO?" he clapped back gleefully.

"I think I'm starting to like you?" Kuroo said in all seriousness

Bokuto kept his face emotionless.

"Oy. Oy? Oy, Bokuto?" Kuroo asked the stunned owl, even tried to knock on his empty head for a response.

"Ku-broo?" 

"Yeah?"

"I though you were with Kenma?"

"No, not anymore, been two days."

"What?"

"I just, I just felt bored with him, it's like he's too perfect too be a boyfriend? you know?"

"Are you kidding me? Kenma's nice, you won't really have to deal that much of trouble."

"You're missing the point here Bokuto, I said i think i'm liking you."

"Hey. hey. heeey, calm down a bit, i think you are rushing into this."

"No. I like you, i mean the fun we have together do you remember that water fishing festival we went to? the one where we caught that big goldfish?" Kuroo said while doing some hand gestures.

"Yeah, the gold fish died five minutes later when we forgot it at a bench and a cat ate it."

"Yeah, that sucked, Kenma would've love that fish" Kuroo said.

"See? that's what I'm telling you about." Bokuto said.

"What?"

"You love Kenma. You still do. You don't like me, you just like the idea of me being fun to be around, you just wish Kenma to be as fun and outgoing as me." Bokuto explained.

"N-no. That's not it." Kuroo tried to explain himself. Wait is he? Is he only inlove with the idea of Bokuto's fun side? And he's still inlove with Kenma? Is he?

"C'mon bro, just call him or text him." Bokuto reached for Kuroo's phone, but as he reached it Kuroo leaned in too and stole a kiss in the lips.

"What the fuck ku-bro? And in a public place too!!!" Bokuto quickly pulled away and covered his face. But out of the blue it hit him, the memories of last night, Akaashi's face, his moans, his kisses, his soft hands in his body, Bokuto turned red in that instant his memories of last night came back. "Holy shit."

"What? Did it feel good to you?" Kuroo asked with eagerness

"No, did you?"

"Fuck no!! What the fuck?! So i was only into your adventuristic stupidity then? What the fuck?!" Kuroo said wiping his hands on his lips.

"Hey idiot, they call me that." Bokuto said standing up and grabbing his phone.

"Where are you going?" Kuroo asked

"I have to talk to AKaashi, and you should talk with Kenma." Bokuto said as he went out.

\--------------

"Akaashi? Hello?! I'm so sorry i've been such a jerk, but i remember know. i remember everything! Let's talk. Now." Bokuto said as soon as the call was picked up.

"Hello? This is Margaret of Northern Memorial Hospital." The voice on the other line said calmly.

"Hospital? But this is Akaashi's phone. What the hell happened?" Bokuto said in a grim voice, his stomach turning upside down.

"Please try to be calm sir, but i'm sorry to say Akaashi Keiji was involved in an accident and stil-" Bokuto didn't even finished the call, he went inside and dragged Kuroo out with tears in his face. "Akaashi!"

 

[Chapter 2|END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. I always saw Akaashi and Kenma on a very sweet and platonic relationship which is the best!
> 
> Kuroo and Bokuto too (I'm sorry if some of you guys won't agree) 
> 
> If you like it so far, please bookmark it, leave a comment too. :D
> 
> I'll try too update the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow :)


	4. The Intertwined Lives of Kenma, Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would a life threatening situation force someone to start building a relationship? or will it destroy any chances for another to blossom?
> 
>  
> 
> [NSFW: This chapter contains extreme graphic violence.]

"Kenma! What the hell happened?!" Bokuto shouted accross the hospital floor, his eyes red and swollen from crying.

"Hey, you idiot stop draggin' me!" Kuroo protested as the owl forgot he was dragging the cat due to panic.

"Bokuto, Kuroo." Kenma called out as he is still visibly shaken from what happened.

Kenma and Akaashi just finished eating at the cafe when they decided it would be for the best if they stroll down town, to ease up their tensed and broken hearts, it was the only idea that popped in both of their minds to cool their burnt down hearts from their recent heartbreaks. It was going well, they were window shopping, Akaashi even managed to buy a jacket and a cardigan that he can use for his college entrance interviews, for a little bit they forgot their worries and sadness even for just a couple of minutes. that is, until a taxi wildly rampaged down the streets after it's driver had a hear attack and stepped on the accelerator. It ran down many stalls, it chased down casual civilians strolling down enjoying the afternoon, unfortunately among the crowd was Kenma and Akaashi. The runaway taxi was headed for a kid when Akaashi decided to save the kid and was hit instead, Kenma stood shocked for moments before he realized what was going on, and the second he snapped out of his daze he quickly called 911. All he can do was to hold Akaashi's hands as he was being carried into the ambulance.

The nurse was kind enough to stay with Kenma who was still shaking after the incident, they plan was to call his parents or any other relatives, they tried his parents and grandparents but no one was answering, Kenma then remembered Akaashi's relationship with his family was tainted ever since he came out to them a few years back, so he told the nurse to call Bokuto instead. And before they even dialed his phone number, he called, Kenma almost choked on his own spit. He didn't know how to say it, so he handed the phone to the nurse, closed his eyes and wished it was all just a dream.

"Kenma? Kenma? Are you ok? are you hurt? tell me? Kenma?" Kuroo said as he shaked Kenma back to reality.

"Ye-Yes. Kuroo.." Kenma tearfully said as he hugged Kuroo, the taller one hugged back tightly before focusing his eyes on Bokuto who's slumped on the floor/

"Wait here."

Kenma followed Kuroo as he sat down beside Bokuto, Kenma took notice Kuroo's eyes became soft, it became as soft like the clouds. His voice comforting the owl, Kenma took notice on the very tiny details, the way Kruoo soothes Bokuto, the way he looks at him, the way he takes care of him. And then it hit him, this was how Kuroo treated him before, before everything fell apart, be fore their break-up.

"Bokuto?" He repeated to himself. "He's inlo-, inlove with Bokuto?" Kenma can't believe himself, he can't wrap his head around it. How did that happen? for the past 3 years of them together, they've been playing against them, and more often than not they are constantly losing to Fukurodani, which Kuroo took personal most of the times, he often get pissed at Bokuto for being too unstoppable in their matches, even developed a rivalry with him. Was that it? Was it because of that. that Kuroo developed feeling towards Bokuto?

"Hey? Hey? Hey! Look at me, Bokuto? Look at me!" Kuroo was visibly upset at the owl. "C'mon get pull you self together, for Akaashi!" He continued pulling Bokuto into a hug.

"You're right.. I know. He'll be fine... Stay with me for a while? Ku-bro?"

"You're an idiot, still calling me with that shitty nickname."

Kenma can't take any of it anymore, he can't look at how Kuroo and Bokuto are together, he knows Akaashi's still in the operating room, he knows he's still not out of the woods yet even tho just a few minutes earlier the doctor said he would be fine. He knows he's being such a jerk and selfish for this but he decided to get out of the hospital, he just can't take another minute looking at Kuroo and Bokuto. He's mind is swirling he didn't even realized he was crossing the street until a angry old man started yelling at him for suddenly crossing the road, he just didn't care.

"I'm such an idiot." Kenma said to himself, walking to god knows where.

\------

"Hey, where's Kenma?" Bokuto asked as he surveyed the waiting room and didn't find Kenma anywhere.

"I dunno, maybe the rest room? getting coffee? i don't know man." Kuroo replied.

"You should look for him. You should talk, you should tell him already. Before it's too late."

"I don't know Bokut-"

"Oh hell! Shut the fuck up and be a man about it already!" Bokuto snapped. Kuroo understood that it all came from everything that happened that day, and probably the day before today too.

"Not yet. I'm responsible for breaking his heart, maybe i do love Kenma, maybe i don't. I just need time, to process this. I blurred the line of being friends and being lovers, almost did it with you too. so this is my fault, so i have to figure it out first and be sure before I do anymore stupid fucked up things and hurt Kenma more." Kuroo finally became honest with himself.

"Well, that's a good start, admitting you are a dildo licking idiot." Bokuto tried to smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, i know that already."

\-------

"Hey there? Cutie pie, what are you doing all alone in here?" a low voice whispered into Kenma's ear, he almost flinched.

"Leave me alone. Kenma ignored him, instead he took his PSP out and started playing with it, his hands were still shaking. "It was a really shitty idea leaving the hospital" He thought to himself.

"Oh, c'mon now, my name's Ren. whats yours? i bet it's beautiful."

"Shut up, leave me alone, it's too early to be reeking of alcohol."

"You bitch? are you honestly rejecting me? Holy shit this is twice this week i maybe really loosing my touch." Ren could not believe, first it was that beautiful boy and his owl looking boyfriend. Now this pudding head. What the fuck is happening to his charm? is he losing it? "Is it because of my shirt? can't see my bulging biceps huh?".

"Get away from me, you creep me out." Kenma clapped back, turning away from the weird stranger.

"I've had it with you and your pitiful ass! you think your better than me huh? you little cum slut?!" Ren snapped at Kenma snatching and breaking his PSP in half, he pulled Kenma into him, trying to kiss him.

"He- Hey! Stop what the fuck are you doing? Help! Help me!" Kenma struggled, he tried to break free from the drunken guy, but the bigger guy was obviously stronger.

People were starting to stare at them, some people even tried to calm Ren down and help the poor little boy.

"No, no, no... please don't mind us, we're just having some cute couply problems." Ren tried to smile it off as he dragged Kenma away from the crowd while covering his mouth.

\--------

"Can't contact him. His phone's off"

"That sucks ku-bro, try to find him outside"

"You sure you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I already informed the rest of the team and they're on their way"

It has been a couple of minutes since the doctor informed Bokuto and Kuroo that Akaashi was finally safe and is now resting in the recovery room. Bokuto's been holding Akaashi's hand since he got there, not wanting ta look away, scared he might lose him, finally remembering the things they did last night, he swore to himself not to drink too much starting today.

"I always fancied him you know?" Bokuto said.

"Oh yeah?" Kuroo answered, he was sure there's a sting in his heart after hearing this, but surprisingly not as painful like when Kenma and him broke up.

"I always thought he had the most beautiful face, the softest hands and the most calming aura." Bokuto said as he brushed some stray hair away from Akaashi's face.

"But you never realized it was love?"

"No, i know it's love. Just never really put it as a love like this. Like you, like how you felt for Kenma, almost for me. Oh, but i'm not an idiot like you, ok?" Bokuto said not even looking at Kuroo, but he was sure he was smiling.

"Yeah, right, it's the gag of the year, me and my confused little sexuality."

Bokuto laughed after Kuroo said the word "little". He thought of a joke but decided to keep it to himself as it would ruin the mood.

"You're not in love with me Kuroo, you are just in love the the idea of having some doing shit ton of stuff with you, you're not a domesticated cat, you're a jungle cat. a fucking wild animal that can't be contained in a small space."

"Shit dude, that's deep. holy hell." Kuroo wide eyed after hearing Bokuto in such a serious note, he knew this side of Bokuto exist, but was still surprised by it. "So what you're saying is that i am a tiger and Kenma's a house cat?" he asked

"Yup."

"So does that mean, we're not supposed to be together?"

"Have you ever heard of the story of the lion and the mice?" Bokuto asked finally looking at Kuroo.

"So now im a lion and Kenma's a mice?" Kuroo asked now he's getting more confused.

Bokuto took his shoe off and threw it to Kuroo hitting him the face. "Idiot! it's a metaphor, you idiot cat." Kuroo cursed as he picked up the shoe and threw it back to Bokuto.

"What i'm saying is this. The lion and the mice was so different from one another, but one day the mice found a way into the lion's heart, he was able to calm the lion, he was able to be at par with it, to be together with him. They managed to meet halfway and be happy with each other despite they're huge difference. Exactly like that Karasuno duo that last summer camp, they are like the lion and the mice, different in every way but they managed to bridge their selves to each other, they managed to understand each other. They were able ton find themselves in each other." Bokuto said.

Kuroo's jaw just dropped to the floor, the fucking owl has a point. He did, he shitty did.

"So. no hard feelings ok? You ain't in love with me. You're in love with Kenma"

"Shut up. You weirdo owl."

\------

"Please! Please Stop! You're hurting me!" Kenma cries as Ren tore his clothes off, the drunken guy' acting like a vicious wolf about to eat his prey cruelly.

"Shut up you damn slut! i know you want this right? Then come here and i'll give it to you, i'll give it to you good!"

"No! Please! Stop." 

But Ren was to big and strong for the little fella, he was just no match, the moment Ren tasted his blood he went rabid, he bit Kenma's back not caring if it made Kenma bleed, once he entered Kenma, he went frenzy, the boy too tight for him. He didn't care if the boy was screaming and thrashing, all he cared was for him to finish to take out all his sexual frustrations that built up the past few days.

Kenma's hole was bleeding already from all the thrusting Ren's been doing. He's been kissing every part of Kenma, biting his back, his ears, it semd like he's not hearing the cries of Kenma his senses was clouded by his own lust and craving for Kenma's body, he was close, his thrust was becoming erratic.

"What the fuck are you doing you son of a bitch!" A voice shouted, a strong voice that made Kenma quiet, it was the voice of the man who saved him.

Ren was too into what ever he was doing to even pay attention to the spiky haired boy that just saw him raping a poor boy. He was surprised someone grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the side of the alley, he picked this dirty alley because no one passes through it, unfortunately for him this was the boy's usual route to his favorite snack bar.

 

"Who the fuck are you ha?" Ren snapped at him still naked from the waist down, blood dripping from his still erected member.

"You disgusting piece of shit!" The boy was visible fuming in rage.

Kenma was so weak to even try and look at how Ren was getting beat up by the spiky haired boy, his savior. Ren was shocked to see someone smaller than him, What shocked him even more is how strong and fast his punches are, he almost felt like he was in the mood to spar. The fight didn't lasted much longer as the spiky haired boy finally landed one single clean punch to the jaw which knocked the heavens out of the Ren.

"Fuck yeah! You thought you can just dodge me huh, you rapist?!"

Kenma was still lying on the ground sobbing, he can't open his eyes, he can't move any part of his body, he wanted to look up to the boy who saved him but he just can't, he was just to banged up. A few second later after he heard a body fell to the ground, he felt a sturdy sets of arms took him.

"It's ok now, You're ok now."

The boy said with his silvery voice. Kenma calmed down and fell asleep.

\-------

Kenma woke up, he was staring at the ceiling of the room he was in, his body was still sore, he was not sure how long was he out, but he hoped it wasn't that long, he knows he is living alone but still, he had the whole Nekoma Team to worry about. His guess was it's been at least a day he's asleep. He guessed it's monday already, and the whole team is frantic about him skipping class, he never skipped class or even practice, not since Kuroo ignored him for a whole day because of it. Kuroo. He wondered if he's worried? He wondered if he ever thought about him after not saying goodbye when he left the hospital, and Akaashi, is he safe now? is he awake? He bet he was mad at him for running away like that.

"Hey, you awake?" The familiar voice startled him.

"Ye-Yeah, thanks again. You saved me." Kenma said as he turned his head to look at the face of his savior. He marveled at his spiky hair, his snarky smile like he was so proud of what he just did, he also took note of the little freckled on his nose that made him weirdly cute and handsome at the same time.

"I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, call me Iwa." He said standing up and sitting in his bed besides Kenma.

"Kozume, Kozume Kenma" Kenma replied not trying hide the fact he's blushing.

 

[Chapter 4|END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kenma!!
> 
> Ughhhhhh I decided to put an OC Character (Ren) because i just can't put a Haikyuu!! Character into that role.  
> And Iwa made his heroic debut! yey!
> 
> ever since i laid eyes on iwa, i was inlooooooveee. haha!
> 
> If you like the story, please bookmark it i update regularly!  
> Leave a comment, recommendation too if you want!
> 
>  
> 
> thanks :D


	5. Daichi and Koushi's Story 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three years of dating secretly, things will take a toll when Koushi finds Daichi seems to be not interested in him anymore.

"Captain!! We're heading to the Hill Store, wanna join us? Coach said he's running a new Popsicle raffle prizes!" The little giant aspirant gleefully invited his captain.

"Ahhhh... Sorry Hinata, Got plans for tonight, rain check?" Daichi replied, the orange haired boy pouted his mouth for a second before deciding he'll just drag his setter with him, and quickly bowed to him and disappeared with Kageyama.

"Such enthusiasm, right? Daichi?" Koushi asked smiling as sweet as he could, both hands fidgeting behind him, he's been dying all day to ask Daichi to be alone with him, and this seems to be the best time! Especially today is extra special for them. 3 years, that's how long they've kept it from the others, well except Asahi and Nishinoya. 3 years, they've been dating for three long fruitful years.

"Yeah, those first years are sure the liveliest Karasuno had since us." Daichi admitted, massaging the back of his head thinking about the whole drama they had to endure and go through to be where they are right now. "But honestly, because of them, we're stronger than ever." He finished.

"Hmmmmmmmm yeah. I agree" Koushi said grabbing Daichi's arm, "Wanna go now? I've been waiting all day to spend sometimes just the two of us." Koushi grinned slyly.

"Ahhhhh. Koushi, sorry, I really have something to do today, it's really important. I'm sorry." Daichi said, quickly gathering his stuff and heading out of Karasuno's gym.

"He didn't even kissed me."

\-----

 

Daichi and Koushi met during their freshmen year at Karasuno, together with Asahi, the three of them became really close together. But Daichi and Koushi's closeness was different and they know it. After a month of wrestling with the weird feeling they have for each other, another month planning on how to carefully date without any of their teammates knowing, they were set to be happy with each other. They made a promise that no matter how hard it will be for them they'll stay with each other, they'll make it work, in any other ways.

Their first date went terribly amazing actually, Daichi decided they should go to a carnival, Koushi thought it was a great idea, until Daichi got dizzy in the Surf Up ride and threw up on Koushi's shirt. Daichi felt so bad he bought Koushi a new slightly ugly t shirt he bought from on of the stalls, they went to the comfort room so Koushi can change, that's when Daichi saw Koushi's nice slim body, he instantly was swept away by him, he knows it's bad to look at him but he could not help it, Koushi caught him checking him out and quickly turned around in embarrassment. That's where it all started, Daichi's lust for Koushi, and for the next days and weeks Daichi would pursue Koushi, give sweet romantic gestures to woo him, Koushi would normally try to act natural around the team so they wouldn't figure out what was happening. He would sometimes have to punch Daichi in the stomach to stop him from accidentally touching or kissing him in public.

The first time they got intimate together was the night after they bowed down of the spring tournament of their rookie year. Asahi fell asleep the instant he fell in Daichi's bed, while he and Koushi stayed up late talking about their plans for the team and the two of them, their conversation went on and on until Daichi kissed Koushi, tenderly, Koushi felt his head went light, Daichi looked him straight in the eye and asked sincerely if they can, that night sleep together, Koushi just nodded in agreement as Daichi flashed the sweetest smile he could ever give to someone, they kissed, they cuddled, Daichi finally had the chance ti use the condom he's been keeping in his wallet, he did of course got a punch from Koushi, he assumed Daichi planned all this. 

Of course, the relationship was not perfect, they had fights from pretty petty like simple miscommunications in and outside of the game, to something big like Daichi accidentally losing Koushi's expensive necklace gift for him. They had their fair share of those and they survived it, all they had to do was to remember the promise they had for each other. But now three years later, another storm is brewing, Koushi felt it was a big one, something that even them might not survive, he was scared at what was happening, Daichi has been very distant lately, distracted and most of all they haven't had sex in almost four months. It was weird for Koushi, they guy that couldn't even stand not doing anything sexual for a day is now abstaining for months? no, something is wrong, he has to be cheating. That's the only reason that popped into Koushi's mind. It was terrifying for him, for the only boy he shared his life with, and to lose him, it terrified him, it shook him to his core.

And with that, he decided to stalk his boyfriend, well not really stalk him, he's still inside the campus so technically it's just coincidence, "right?" he asked himself. His heart was pounding, what if Daichi catch him? He knows Daichi can be pretty intense and scary when angry. He pushed that thought away, "I have to be sneaky, i mean, i was sneaky enough to find out that Hinata and Kageyama started dating already, even sneakier that i was able to feed stuff into their heads so that they can be a couple faster and easier. yeah, yeah. i am good, i am sneaky enough." Koushi reassured himself as he saw Daichi turn to a corner. 

"Back to the junior's building? our building? why would he go back here?"

Koushi didn't care some of the students including Kiyoko, their manager saw him, he just shushed her away and promise to tell her what the hell was happening. Kiyoko just shrugged and agreed, then walked away to find Hachi, they seem to be cooking this special surprise for the team. Koushi didn't really bothered to listen and take it in. He's just focused on why the hell is his boyfriend back in their classroom, who is he meeting in there.

\--------

"Daichi! Thank goodness, I thought you forgot you were meeting me in here."

"I'm sorry Michimiya, practice ran a bit late, you know, prepping for our big showdown with Ushijima's team." Daichi apologized

The girl just shrugged and hugged Daichi tightly, which Daichi happily returned. Koushi stood up from down the door frame where he's hiding, he was stunned, his boyfriend, meeting some girl after school, he even gave her a hug, he was furious, he wanted to go in there and slapped both of them, but what can he do? in everyone's eyes he was just the friend, a measly disposable friend of Daichi, and now, by the looks of it he's dating Michimiya, one of the hottest girls in campus, heck, she is the captain of the Girls Volleyball Team, how the hell can he compare himself when in fact he's just a reserve old setter of his own team? he wanted to evaporate there and there, but the only thing he did was to run away, to cry. He thought Daichi heard his loud whimper, but he never looked back, he didn't want to see his guilty face, it would only break him and their relationship even more.

"Koushi? Oh no....." Daichi trailed off.

\-------

"Koushi calm down, maybe he's just talking to her about some stuff, you know Daichi, he's probably giving her some pep talk, you know the girls team are not doing that good." Asahi said to try and comfort his best friend

"Y-yeah, it's probably that, i don't know did i really over reacted? i'm such an idiot." Koushi replied while rubbing his nads in his face.

"You're just frustrated with how things are going, kinda same like me." Asahi announced.

"What? What's happening with you and Nishinoya? Is this still about that? C'mon Asahi, it's been too long." Koushi said hiw eye brows meeting each other in a protest to what Asahi just said.

"Wha- what? How did you know?"

"Of course, you idiot, plus that's the only thigk you and Nishinoya fight about."

"Ehhhhh? Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well at least it's not that bad, not like your problem with Daichi." Asahi coldly teased Koushi.

"You idiot!" Koushi replied with a punch to the shoulder, enough to make Asahi out of balanced and fall from his seat.

"Ahhh! too soon? i'm sorry!"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think we can solve both our problems together."

"Ho-how?"

"I just have the plan for that." Koushi said flashing a grin to Asahi that scared the hell out of him

[Chapter 5|END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sawapapa and sugamama is fighting o.o


	6. Asahi and Nishinoya's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen if you're dating someone who has the attitude of a wild horse?  
> That's Asahi's problem with his relationship with Nishinoya, the carefree but very fiery ace libero of Karasuno.

Asahi has been staring at his phone for half an hour now, looking at Koushi's plans to "solve" their problems. "Solving our love problems huh?." He said to himself. Koushi and himself are both struggling with their respective relationships, Koushi just found out Daichi has been seeing Michimiya a fellow junior at Karasuno after school instead of seeing him, his actual boyfriend, this sent Koushi's mind into a frenzy that prompted him to formulate this wicked plan. He does think it's crazy, but it's better do something about the problem than to ignore it and wait for it to blow on their faces, he finally conceded as he replied to Koushi as an agreement to his plans. Koushi replied almost immediately which freaked Asahi out, this just means Koushi means it, he is dead serious with this plan, and he tried to get some sleep for tomorrow, he knows it will be a long ass day for him.

\------------------

"Asahi! Don't just stand there? Move your arms up more. You won't be able to do a better block-cover in that skimpy position!" Nishinoya shouted, gesturing how a good stance for a block-cover should look like.

"Ahhhh. sorry Nishinoya, i'll try better next time" Asahi apologized.

"Ehhh? You always apologize, but you never do anything about it, do you even love volleyball anymore Asahi? or is this enough for you?" Nishinoya asked, he felt that he is staring him down, which was almost impossible as he is obviously taller than him.

"Wha-What? Of course I love volleyball, that's why I came back?? Right?"

"No. I don't think so. maybe you should just quit again? I'll find someone better than you anyways." Nishinoya said as he walked away from him.

"Nishi- Wait! I promise to do better! Wait! Don't leave, Please!" Asahi tried to ran after the fiery libero, but it felt like the floor underneath him was pulling him back, further and further away from Nishinoya, he was pulled so far he lost sight of him.

Asahi suddenly opened hi eyes.

"Dream? It was a dream, no, more like a nightmare." He sighed, tears and beads of sweat dribble down his face.

Asahi has been having this nightmare lately, the one where Nishinoya left him. He's had other nightmares before, especially when he decided to quit the team after being shut down in their previous match against DateKo. It was almost the same tho, it always involved Nishinoya, he's scared he will leave him, for good this time. They were able to patch things up and resume their halted romance after he returned to the team, but now, a new problem seems to be bubbling underneath their feet, well technically it's not a new problem, it's more of a recurring one, one problem they thought was solved and then comes back, like a cold or a flu, Asahi can't seem to shake it off their relationship. 

Nishinoya's personality can be compared to that of a wild horse, running free, never caring about anything, well except volleyball and block-covers. While he is the flip side of Nishinoya, everything is a struggle for him, yeah, he's a big guy he's supposed to have the bigger personality than the other but, it just doesn't work like that, it's just not in him. It's been a struggle to keep up with him, with his chaotic ways, his surprise spontaneity on almost all things, it was indeed a struggle, but at the end of the day, he loves him, he loves him so very much. Ever since that confrontation they had after getting defeated by DateKo, emotions ran high and confessions were made.

Nishinoya admitted he wanted Asahi to spike freely, he wanted Asahi to shine with him, he wanted to make Asahi happy, Asahi teared up hearing this, and admitted he also wants to show him how awesome he is, how he can be brave together with him, how he wants to make him happy as his ace. What seems to be a confrontaion turned into a confession which ended up with a brief kiss, their lips only touched one another for a second but the feelings stayed longer. Although Nishinoya decided not to pursue the relationship, explaining he doesn't want to be with Asahi if he can't keep up with him, if he can't support the ace to his full extent, but vowed to be stronger so he can be beside him, no matter what or whom was the enemy, Asahi was stunned by it, he never wanted to put Nishinoya in that situation especially now that he has doubts in his abilities, so he decided to quit for a while and thought everything through. It stained their budding relationship, although it was fixed when two new players showed up and taught him again the beauty of playing volleyball, reminded him why he wanted to play so bad, it also made him realize that a part of him wanted Nishinoya.

It was awkward, for him at least, but with Nishinoya, it only took him two minutes and the victory in a practice match against Daichi and the others for him to bury everything and to start over with him, like nothing really mattered. He was happy of course having Nishinoya around him again, being able to look at him, play with him and be in a relationship with him, but he's scared, Nishinoya's too wild for him.

That's the idea swirling around his head all this time, yeah, they are having fun together, he is miraculously been able to keep up with Nishinoya, in short, he is the clingy one, and he didn't liked it, in bed, he is the dominant one, he makes Nishinoya moan and gasp for breathe when they do it, he wanted to translate that outside of the bedroom too, he wanted to tame the wild horse. He wanted to feel like he at least for one second is in control of the relationship, just for a solid second, and not the other way around, and Koushi could just be the answer to that.

"Is it bad? Is it really bad that I wanted to feel that way?" Asahi asked both of his hands covering his face in shame.

"It's normal to feel that way Asahi, Daichi loved it." Koushi noticed the way he said it, it felt like he unconsciously used the past tense of the word love.

"I mean, i'm a man! I wanna fell on top!"

"Asahi, you are the top. Stop messing around" Koushi said as he playfully poked Asahi in the cheeks. 

"Koushi! You know how i meant it!" Asahi said his face blood red with blushing.

"I know, i know, this plan would work, trust me on this, and you know what? after this you will feel on "TOP" you'll have that insecurities in you gone. And me and Daichi will-" Koushi stopped, thinking the right words to finish his sentence.

"Will, what?"

"I don't know honestly, I don't know what will happen, that's why we have to do this so we can figure it ourselves." Koushi said while blankly staring at the wall of their clubroom. "Are you ready Asahi? They'll be here any minute now." He continued looking now at Asahi.

"Are you really sure this is a good idea? you know it could potentially be bad not only for us but for the whole team." Asahi feared the idea of the team falling apart, they just started getting stronger again and would hate to see it end up in shambles again.

"Of course i am. It's a risk I guess we'll have to take."

"Then, if you're sure, let's do it."

\---------

"Shoyou? Have you seen Suga-san and Asahi?" Nishinoya asked the orange haired middle blocker as he practiced with Kageyama.

"Uhhh.. hmmm. let me think, the last time I saw them, hmmmm." Hinata scratched his head trying to remember, but nothing, all he could think about was how can he do a normal quick attack, with Kageyama.

"Hinata, you air head!" Kegeyama irritably said as he throw the volleyball to him. "I saw them go up the club room just minutes ago. Maybe they're still there" He continued.

"Why are you looking for them anyways?" Hinata asked.

"We're supposed to be practicing a new combination play. But never showed up." Daichi said as he approached the three, he was visibly irritated already and had dark and red rings under his eyes. It freaked Kageyama and Hinata, they've never seen their calm leader like that, he's acting very differently.

"I- I don't know! IM SORRY CAPTAIN!" Hinata said and bowed to his captain much to Kageyama's and Daichi's surprise.

"Hinata you idiot! What are you apologizing for?" Kageyama quickly reprimanded the orange head.

"It's ok Hinata, It's just, it's been a tough few days for me, Daichi acknowledge that the two first years noticed him acting differently too, plus the evidence that he may be crying too much and probably not been sleeping at all this past days ever since he and Michimiya got caught by Koushi having a secret rendezvous.

"Are you sure they are in the clubroom?" Nishinoya repeated.

"Affirmative" Kageyama replied as he turned around prepping for another round of pain in the ass practice of normal quicks with his air head boyfriend, as much as he hates it, he enjoys looking at his dumb-but-cute face for a whole day.

\--------

"You really look like crap Daichi. I mean it." Nishinoya finally acknowledges Daichis poor appearance.

"Yeah, it's been tough, i mean, it is kinda my fault, but look, let me he explain it to you-" Daichi started but was shushed by Nishinoya.

"I don't really care about that Daichi, don't explain to me, explain it to Koushi!" Nichinoya giggled as he's in shock, Daichi of all people looks flustered and defensive, that's a first.

Both of them stood in front of the clubroom, both felt a weird sensation, they looked at each other for a brief second before gulping and opened the door. There they stood in shock of what they saw inside. Asahi and Koushi, half naked kissing. Asahi's hands all over Koushi's body and Koushi all red and sweaty.

[Chapter 6|END]


	7. The Intertwined Lives of Daichi, Koushi, Asahi and Nishinoya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the lines of friendship gets blurred with jealousy, will it ruin relationships that has been built by friendship?

Daichi and Nishinoya stood in front of the boy's clubroom, stunned to what they just saw, Koushi and Asahi half naked kissing. Asahi quickly pulled away as he saw them, Daichi wasted no time, even before Asahi can do or say anything, Daichi already landed a punch. He was able to land two punches before Koushi pulled him away from Asahi, who's slumped in the floor. Daichi was shaking in anger, bleed flowing from his mouth after biting it unconsciously, he looked at Koushi for a second before grabbing his hand and dragging him away from Nishinoya and Asahi, whose still laying on the floor, arms covering his bruised face, and Nishinoya just sitting besides him.

\------

"Oy, Kageyama, Suga-san talked to you earlier right? That looked out of place? what was it about?" Hinata pouted as he asked the setter about the fishy business that happened just earlier, he started suspecting it after seeing Daichi's face.

"Well, yeah, they let me in on a secret." Kageyama admitted

"Whaaaaat? Tell me. Kageyama. Oyyy!" Hinata protested.

"Shhhh. You air head!"

"C'mon Kageyama, tell me. pleaseeeeeeee?" Hinata pleaded, with his puppy dog eyes that made Kageyama feel something, something inside him burning up.

"Ok. Ok. Fine, i'll tell you, but don't over react." Kageyama pulled Hinata.

"Whaaaaaaaatttttt!?" Hinata screamed but Kageyama quickly silenced him before he can create more scene.

\-----------

"Daichi! Daichi! What the fuck?! You're hurting me!" Koushi exclaimed as he struggle to take Daichi's gripping hands off his arms.

"Hurting you? What the fuck? What the fuck do you think i felt when i saw my boyfriend and my best friend kissing? huh? Isn't that hurting me?" Daichi's voice was so loud some students started to stare, his voice cracking and obvious holding back his tears.

"Daichi, people are staring."

"I don't care! I don't give a motherfucking's ass! Let them stare!" Daichi threw his hands in the air as if surrendering, he briefly stopped for a second, collecting himself, breathing deeply while looking intensely at Koushi.

"I- I took it to far. I'm sorry, I didn't mea-" Koushi finally let his emotions flow. But even before he finish his sentence Daichi pulled him into a tight hug.

Both sobbing, snot and tears flowing through their faces, Daichi and Koushi ignored the faces, the stares and the whispering around them, instead they hugged each other tighter, although not speaking to each other they let their body language and their sobs do the talking. More and more students are now noticing them, more and more talking and nosy girls are approaching, and just then and there Kageyama and Hinata came and pulled them into safety, away from the scouting eyes, into an old vacant storage room used by the football club. Kageyama and Hinata gave their Captain and Co-Vice Captain a smile and some winks before closing the door, with Kageyama whispering that they are safe here, they are alone and they should fix things up.

"So you know this could happen? ha? Kageyama?" Hinata can't keep it anymore.

"Yeah, After Suga-san told me his plan, i somehow knew this could happen, so i prepared this room just in case." Kageyama admitted

"Wow, you are evil." Hinata quickly replied, slightly horrified but at the same time, he expected this from the genius setter. "wait, so you let that horrible thing happened just because you like it? yup, you're evil, i knew it." he continued

"Idiot, why would I intervene with them, i have you to think about, i don't have time to fix things for them, they should fix the problems themselves." Kageyama said, staring suddenly into Hinata's eyes.

"Wha- Stop staring at me like that."

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me you won't do that kind of stunts. That kind of stunt would kill me." Kageyama said while planting one kiss on Hinata's cheeks that made the smaller boy blush, heat coming out of his head due to the rush.

"Id-Idiot, of course I wont."

"I love you, Hinata."

"I...I love you too Kageyama."

\---------

"Daichi? Daichi? I'm so sorry, i took it to far. I swear i never meant to hurt you like that!" Koushi said wiping his face clean then cleaning Daichi's.

"I hate you Koushi, you even had Kageyama and Hinata into this." Daichi said tears still dribbling down hi cheeks. "Why would you do that"

"Ha, i guess you figured it out that fast huh?"

"Dummy, you pulled this very same trick to me sophomore year, well not with Asahi and without the kissing and half naked part." Daichi, cleaning his own face now.

"It's your fault, you cheated on me."

"Wha-What?" 

"With Michimiya! You've been cheating on me, we don't hang out anymore... We haven't had, you know... some time together." 

"I'm sorry for that, but i'm not cheating on you, you dummy."

"Then what is it all about?"

"It's about this."

Daichi pulled out a little box.

"It's this, Michimiya knows a craftsman, and i told her about us,and i want everyone to know, not just the team, but everyone, and this way I can just do that." Daichi opened the box revealing a ring.

"Alexandrite?" Koushi said astonished by the ring.

"You birth stone. I know, lately after learning that it's you birthstone, I noticed you started collecting it. So i decided to make a promise ring out of it, I designed it myself!" Daichi proudly said.

"I- I love it! Daichi!" Koushi gave him a tight loving hug.

"Koushi, our promise, remember? as long as we're together. We'll make it work." Daichi said kissing Koushi in the forehead and placing the ring in Koushi's ring finger.

"I love you Daichi! I'm so sorry! I'll never be hasty again, I love you! i love you so much!" Koushi said showering him with kisses.

"I love you too. Koushi, I do, and i would never hurt you, and please, don't ever do that, I almost went insane, I even punched Asahi in the face!" Daichi said scratching his head realizing what he just did out of adrenaline.

"He'll forgive you, plus i'm pretty sure it worked wonder for him too." Koushi said finally smiling.

Daichi gave him a deep kiss in the lips before knocking on the storage door, Kageyama opening it and noticing Hinata's bright red face.

\--------

"Are you okay?" Nishinoya asked as he scoot closer to Asahi who's still laying on the floor his arms covering his face.

"Yeah, just never thought Daichi packed that much of a punch."

"You took to well tho. Took it like a champ."

"I'm sorry, Nishinoya."

"Hmm. I know. I'm sorry too, i guess it's my fault." Nishinoya admitted, Asahi lifted his arms to see Nishinoya crying. He got up quickly and hugged Nishinoya.

"I'm sorry. I love you, I do."

"I love you too, you big weak hearted tin man."

"That's so sweet."

"Look, I'm sorry. I know why you did this, I've been noticing it too you know, I just didn't know how to deal with it." Nishinoya admitted, looking up to meet Asahi's eyes.

"I guess we both doesn't know how to deal with each other huh?" Asahi pouted.

"Yeah"

"I guess we should start figuring it out now." Asahi smiled.

"That's wild Asahi, congrats. Looks like you can be spontaneous and wild too!" Nishinoya said and hugged Asahi tighter.

"I guess I can be wild!" Asahi's eyes sparkled before getting pulled by Nishinoya down to get face to face with him.

"But not too much ok? No more of this stuff,Same goes for Suga." Nishinoya said his eyes burning through Asahi's.

"Of course. No more. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." Asahi said, kissing Nishinoya, and Nishinoya giving in to his boyfriend.

\---------

"Whoa, you looked like hell." Koushi said as he saw both Nishinoya nd Asahi walking down the Hill Store.

"Ha. I can say the same with Daichi." Asahi touching the part of his face where Daichi punced him, feeling it.

"Ahhh. I'm sorry Asahi, that was Koushi and your fault." Daichi said, smiling and extending his hand to his best friend.

"Yeah, i guess it was our fault." Asahi said with a light laugh, grabbing his best friend hands and shaking it.

"Now. No more stunts like that. Got it?" Daichi said putting his infamous menacing face which scared Asahi so much he almost fainted. "Yes!" Was the only thing he can say.

"Suga!" Nishinoya called

"Yes!!?!? I'm sorry not gonna happen again!" Koushi said.

The four of them laughed it out, until the rest of the team started arriving, Hinata and Kageyama approacehd them first, their eyes questioning the situation, but even before any of them get to answer Hinata noticed Koushi's ring.

"Whoaaaaaa! what a pretty ring!" Hinata said as he took notice of the ring at it sparkles under the dim light.

"Ha ha, yeah, Daichi gave it to me, his promise to me." Koushi said holding Daichi's hands into his, Daichi giving him a smile and squeezing his hands into his.

"That's so sweet. I wonder when can I get mine." Hinata sounded disappointed all the while looking at Kageyama.

"Wha-What? What do you want? Huh?" Kegayama replied, as everyone laughed at his expression.

[Chapter 7|END]


	8. Hinata and Kageyama's Story

Hinata and Kageyama started off rough, facing each other on opposing sides of the net, and Hinata eventually losing to the King of the Court. This encounter however fueled each of their desire to win, to stay inside the court as much as they can and win against any opponent they face. Another fateful twist by destiny put them together in one team, Karasuno, which of course did not went how one expected, constantly whining and competing against each other, even accidentally exposing the Vice-principal's toupee in a serve-receive match up. After seeing all this, Karasuno's captain was almost ready to throw the white flag, but the rival duo showed that they do work well together, it even surprised themselves, they were surprised they can actually match each others abilities.

Discovering they work well together was easy, but polishing it and actually playing with each other in a match was the real challenge, Kageyama's intimidating presence proved to be too much at some point for Hinata, who's lack in basic skills pissed Kageyama off, which started a new conflict that riddled Daichi, Karasuno's captain to solve. The only thing that could solve this is that for Kageyama and Hinata to solve this on their own and let their differences be the thing that unites them, so he ordered the two baby crows to spend everyday together, learn things about each other whether or not it is related to playing volleyball, he just wanted the two of them to get along.

The first few days was hard both of them admitted, but the longer their learn about each others quirks the better their relationship become, Asahi and Daichi noticed their rivalry became a nurturing and positive one rather than chaotic and disruptive like it was the first time, they also noticed how both of them can actually talk and be around each other without friction.

Maybe they were really meant to be with each other, one pushing the other to do better, then challenging the other to surpass him. And with that they both saw each other in a different light.

Now, they've been dating for a few weeks now, it's been great, annoying most of the times but great, as Kageyama would describe it, he enjoys buying ice cream cups at the Hill Store after every practice with Hinata, his boyfriend, he always loved the way he carelessly ate and leave some of it on his face, he loves how this air head can be such a sweetheart and innocent but foxy at the same time, he loves how Hinata is just like that, simple yet so fiery it affects not only him but the team.

Hinata on the other hand loves discovering Kageyama was a human after all, all this time he thought he was a robot constructed just to play volleyball in a monstrous level, but being with him and actually being his so called "boyfriend" made him see just how Kageyama's just like him, he loves how Kageyama dozes off in classes and his reactions when seeing his failed exams, he loves how he reacts when he teases him and calls him King of the Court. It annoyed him at first, it annoyed every fiber of his body just thinking about him, but now, knowing him each and every day they are together, he's starting to think he's liking this Kageyama, and has no intentions of letting him go.

\---------------------

"Wha-What the hell are you looking at?" Kageyama's eyes rested on Hinata as they are walking home, his eyes are gleaming, like they're asking a question.

"Hmmm. Nothing." Hinata simply said and walked faster.

"Air head! What the hell do you want? Just say it!" Kageyama replied matching his pace.

"I said nothing, idiot!" Hinata annoyingly said sticking his tongue out before running off leaving him behind.

"What the hell is up with him?" Kageyama asked himself, he's been noticing Hinata's change in moods this past few days, he continued tracing it back, there has to be a reason. Then it hit him, Hinata's been acting this way ever since that incident with the Captain and Vice-Captain, ever since Hinata saw that sparkly ring Koushi had, "That must be it? Wait, is he jealous? Does he want a ring too?" He asked himself.

\--------

"You finally answered! Thank God! Where are you anyways?" Hinata shot up after the call got finally picked up, he was relaxing on his bed after the practice got cancelled due to a scheduled maintenance and Kageyama pissed him off earlier.

"I, uh, I'm with someone right now, I'm safe, don't worry, 'kay?"

"Well, you've been gone for two days now Kenma, Kuroo's worried sick, he's been calling non-stop this past few days, I'm worried too you know?"

"I'm sorry, Shoyou, I'll explain everything soon, just not know." Kenma said in a calm voice that puts Hinata at ease. "Why'd you call?" He asked after a few seconds of silence, Kenma knew something was wrong.

"Well, i'm having this problem with Kageyama, I just really need to tell someone."

"Yeah? What about?" Kenma said while sighing.

"I dunno, I just think i want our relationship to level up, but there are times that i feel like he's not interested."

"Hmmm."

"So, I kinda got mad at him, especially after what happened with Sawamura-san and Suga-san." Hinata said.

Kenma didn't really wanna get involved as his having problems of his own, So he gave Hinata the safest answer he could give. "Why not you give it a try? If he wont try it, why don't you try it then?"

"Are you kidding! I mean can I actually do that?" Hinata asked, now he's standing by the window.

"Of course, dummy. Relationships works out if the two of you are involved, when both of you feels the same way." Bitterness left Kenma's lips after saying it, he remembered how he and Kuroo's relationship fell apart quickly.

"I guess you're right Kenma, if he won't make the move, then I will!" Hinata jumped almost hitting his head in the ceiling. "Thanks a bunch Kenma, Hey, Where are you anyways? I swea-" Hinata hadn't finished yet when he heard a familiar voice in the background calling out Kenma's name inviting him for dinner. Kenma said his goodbyes right away and promised Hinata he's safe and will come home immediately and asked the favor the tell Akaashi and Kuroo before ending the call.

"I know that voice, where have I hear that voice before?" Hinata asked himself as he lowers his phone and went back to bed.

\--------

"I know, I know Kageyama, I'm sorry, okay?" Koushi patted Kageyama's back in apology as he explained what seems to be happening with him and Hinata.

"It's not that i'm blaming you or anything but." Kageyama drifted off, Koushi swears fire suddenly engulfed the whole gym for a second, Kageyama looks so pissed,

"I really shouldn't have involved you in this, i'm really sorry."

"I think he wants more." Kageyama said, looking in his Vice-Captains eyes, Koushi can see the worry behind it.

"And you think you can't give anymore?"

Kageyama nods. "Not right now anyways, I'm happy at where we are right now. I love him, But I feel like we're rushing into this, and I don't want to ruin things for us by just making hasty decisions."

\---------

"Oy, Kageyama! Can we talk?" Hinata peaking his head in the clubroom waving at Kageyama. Kageyama and Koushi exchanged looks, Koushi just nodded at him so he went to meet Hinata.

"Yeah? What is it? Practice's about to start so make it quick." His own voice surprised him, he was surprised at how cold it was, he lookd at Hinata's shocked reaction too. "What's wrong?" He continued to ask.

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you this, no need for you to be pissed at me." Hinata handed a small box.

He knew it, he knew Hinata would eventually make the move after he did not. And it pains him, It pains him to make a decision, But he knew he have to.

"I can't." Kageyama simply said.

"What? Why not? Look at it!" Hinata said, opening a box revealing two simple but elegant silver rings.

"I said i can't! Not right now. I'm not ready."

"What do you mean not ready? We're dating right? you like me and i like you. Hell we already said I love yous to each other! What hell are you talking about not ready?!" Hinata raised his voice.

"You're rushing into this Hinata, not just because you saw someone giving his boyfriend a ring and declaring they'd be together forever, doesn't mean you can be jealous and do the same! it doesn't work like that, that kind of relationship never last!" Kageyama said turning away from the box like it's poisoning him.

Hinata never replied, instead he looked down, his tears dropping into the ground, quietly sobbing.

"I'm sorry Hinata, you know i love you, but not like this, we can't do it like this, not like how Daichi-san and Koushi-san. We are not like them. We are us, we're different."

Hinata sobbed harder and louder. Kageyama tried to touch Hinata and comfort him, but Hinata flinched and looked at him in the eyes. "You're a jerk! Toying around with me and shit!" He sscreamed as he tossed the box away and ran off with Kageyama stood frozen on his spot.

[Chapter 8|END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhhh. I guess we won't be seeing Hinata and Kageyama till the next part of the series.


	9. Iwaizumi and Kenma's Story

"Dinner's ready, Kenma" Iwaizumi called Kenma as he entered his room holding a tray of food, Kenma was on the phone with Hinata and quickly said his goodbyes before ending the call and giving the broad spiky-haired guy all his attention.

"Hey, I'm sorry Iwaizumi, for causing you all this trouble." Kenma said while brushing some wild blond hair to the back of his ears.

"Nahhh. It's all good Kenma, it's great I have someone here with me, while i'm here, i hated staying here because i'm all alone, every time my parents asks me to look after our old house. And again, call me Iwa." He said outting the tray down and giving Kenma a soft smile and a wink.

Kenma was rescued by Iwa after he was attacked and violated by Ren, His body was so sore that he passed out, so Iwa decided to carry him back to his place to rest. And when Kenma finally woke up, he was able to convince the blond to tell him the whole story and be Kenma's shoulder to cry on. They spent the day together getting to know each other, playing scrabble, playing some old video games Iwa left behind after they moved to a different house, Iwa even managed to teach Kenma gardening, of course Kenma hated it after 5 minutes, but enjoyed looking at Iwa, how he glistens in the sun, how his muscles bulges ever ytime his pickax hits the grounds and how he smiles at him every time they lock eyes. Iwa treated Kenma like a kitten in a new home, he treated him gently and lovingly, so he would feel safe and comfortable with him, which succeeded because that day they became close, much to Kenma's surprise.

"Really? You know that freaky duo?" Iwa said as he much down his dinner, he was shock that the freaky duo of Hinata and Kageyama has already made its way up to here.

"Hmmm, yeah, well our schools were old rivals."

"What's your school again? Neko... Nekoma? Right?" Iwa asked.

"Yeah, and you are the ace of Aoba Josai? funny how we never meet you in the inter high games." Kenma said, he knows Aoba Josai because that's the team that defeated Karasuno, but he never would've imagined meeting it's ace spiker.

"Yeah. We always lose to Ushijima's team." There was a slight bitterness in Iwa's ace as he say the sentence. Kenma noticed it right away and apologized, offering his peas in return, but Iwa laughed and instead let Kenma ate his vegetables, saying he needed it for him to grow. Kenma just pouted.

"So, when are you going back?" Kenma asked lightly as they wash the dishes.

"Two days. I can extend my stay here, if you want." Iwas replied, looking into Kenma's eyes.

"I wouldn't want to bother you even more, Iwa."

"You're not a bother Kenma. Never will be."

They both stared at each other for a long time before Iwa made the first move, he pulled Kenma softly into a hug, "don't you ever think lowly of yourself Kenma." He whipered to him, pulling away to look the Kenma's golden eyes, savoring every bit of it before planting a kiss on his lips. Kenma returned the kiss as much as he can but he was quickly overwhelmed by the spiky haired boy. Iwa lifted Kenma with his strong arms and took him back to his room, their arms were still wet and soapy from the unfinished dishes but they didn't care, their into each other so much to care about anything. Iwas gently placed Kenma down to his bed, removing his shirt exposing his toned body that made Kenma blushed, Iwa smirked upon seeing Kenma's reaction, it made him more confident, he started kissing Kenma's neck down to his chest, each kiss Iwa planted left a burning sensation in Kenma, he can't help but to moan every time he felt Iwa's lips. How come can he do this right now after what he'd been through just a few days back? he thought to himself, and then he saw it, the difference, it was Iwa. Iwaizumi was the difference, his gentle hands caressing Kenma's body, his soft lips planting loving kisses on him, his eyes that says he'll take good care of him, it was that that made him do it, and he couldn't resist.

Kenma was sweating even though the AC was on, Iwaizumi whose now fully naked was grinding on top of him, his face full of desire for Kenma. "Can I? Kenma?" Iwa said with his silvery voice that sent goosebumps into Kenma's body, he nodded, Iwa wasted no time after getting the consent he needed, he teared through Kenma's clothes like a lion about to devour it's prey. He took Kenma into his lap, kissing him deeply and passionately, one hand holding Kenma's body, to keep him close to him, the other is reaching for the drawer for a condom, once they pulled apart Iwa handed Kenma the condom, Kenma took it with his hands shaking, Iwas gave him a little giggle and assisted the boy, he took his hands and guided it to where it's supposed to go, the innocence and purity of Kenma made Iwa horny more, Iwa groaned the moment Kenma touched his member, It made him hornier, he wanted Kenma, he wanted Kenma now. Iwa looked at KEnma was again, asking for his permission, Kenma took a while to answer but finally, he nodded, he lay in bed, while looking at Iwa, giving him a soft nod and opened his arms welcoming Iwa into him, Iwa wasted no more time making love to Kenma. 

It was gentle and slow at first, Iwa still trying to find his groove asking Kenma if he feels good, his body thrusting against Kenma's was making him crazy, he was tight and he's making him feel so good right now, but he wanted to make Kenma feel so good too, so he had to be patient. For a few seconds they were continuously shifting, trying to find the right spot, until Iwa found it, With one thrust, Kenma arched his back and lets out a loud moan. "Yes!" Iwa exclaimed finally, as they filled the room with their moans and calls for each other.

\---------

Kenma awakened by Iwa's hand caressing his face, he smiles as he see Kenma's eyes flutter open. "Hey there." He greeted the boy with the golden eyes. "Hi." Kenma replied shortly, touching Iwa's hands. "That was amazing. Did you feel great?" Iwa's eyes questioning Kenma silently as if he's seeking approval from him. "Yes, it was amazing, you were great Iwa." Kenma smiled from ear to ear as Iwa hugged him. "I'm glad."

"So this Kuroo guy." Iwa started.

"Hmmm? Yeah?"

"Are you guys, you know. Officially broken up?" Iwa asked as he put his pants on, not looking back at Kenma.

"Yeah, we're not together anymore." Kenma replied fixing his messy hair.

"Great! Phew. I'm glad to hear th- I mean of course i'm sorry you got hurt from it but i'm happy that you know. We uh you know?" Iwa stutters.

"Yeah, I know Iwa. Don't worry" Kenma said as he flashed a rare full hearted smile that made Iwa speechless.

\------

"What do you mean not to worry? haaaaaaa? shrimpy?" Kuroo loudly screamed at Hinata through the phone.

"That what he says! Don't get mad at me! He just picked up the phone and said he's fine and that he'll come home soon so don't worry." Hinata explained

"What the hell Kenma." Kuroo said as he hung up the phone.

Kuroo has been stressed the last few days and has not been sleeping. For a span of one week, he managed to break Kenma's heart, break his own and watch Bokuto's heart break. There just too much breaking happening and he's not down for it, and now Kenma's been missing for two days, ever since Akaashi got into a accident and was sent to the hospital, Kenma mysteriously disappeared and never heard from again, now he's been stressing out he had barely slept, and been getting an earful from Coach Nekomata, Lev on the other hand is helping Kuroo, he's been checking out the whole city trying to find him but no luck, he just wanna find him and be with his kitten again, so he can finally sort out this things that has been left hanging in front of him and had been stirring a lot of trouble for him and his relationships, and once and for all figure out what the hell does he really wants.

\--------

"Is this yours?" Kenma asked as he flipped through some letters that he found lying on Iwa's bed stand.

"Ahhh, yeah, letters I wrote for my ex."

"Ah, I'm sorry, i'll out it back." Kenma said as he placed the letters where he found it.

"Thanks. Like you, it hasn't been that long since he broke up. It's been tough, especially if you are on the same team." Iwa said, Kenma could still see sadness behind Iwa's eyes.

"I know the feeling Iwa." Kenma said reassuringly, Iwa just nodded and walked towards him, gave him a hug, which Kenma gave back.

"It sucks to love someone that doesn't love you back." Iwas burying his head deeper into Kenma's neck, Kenma could hear his breathing and could feel his warm breath.

"It sure sucks." Kenma said massaging Iwa's back while their hug tightens, they fell silent for a few more minutes before Iwas pulled away slowly a then gave Kenma a quick peck in the lips, which made Kenma blush. "I'm happy you're with me here right now." Iwas said looking into Kenma's eyes, "I'm happy too Iwa." Kenma replies and giving Iwa a kiss in the lips.

"Do you want to walk me home? I'm ready to go home. I'm pretty sure everyone's worried sick about me, and i'm scared Coach Nekomata would not stop scolding me for this." Kenma said tugging his hair behind his ears.

"Of course. I'd be happy too." Iwa said planting one more kiss on Kenma's lips.

 

[Chapter 9|END]


	10. The Intertwined Lives of Kenma, Kuroo and Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma finally decides to come home and face the complications that comes with it.

After sending probably his thousandth text to Kenma, Kuroo finally got reply, he hastily shot up from his bed to change clothes as he texted Kenma that he'll be meeting him at his house, Kenma replied not too, that he was tired and he was gonna go straight to bed and rest, but Kuroo knows he wants to talk to Kenma know, it can't wait tomorrow or the next or the day after that, because if he deny himself this chance with Kenma, it may not get resolved at all, it mat inflict more pain to both of them, it has to be tonight.

Kenma decided to finally go home, go back to his life, at this point he was already expecting his teammates and coaches to give him an earful but he didn't care, especially now that he is walking down the street to his home, hand in hand with a boy he likes and that he actually likes him back, he was starting to feel happiness again, maybe Kuroo was right, maybe they are better off as friends than lovers. Iwa's hand started squeezing tighter, so he turned to look at him, their eyes locked, their eyes appeared to be sparkling under the dim moonlight, Kenma can't help but blush, "I really like you Kenma, We spent two days together and i'm already hooked." Iwa said averting his eyes to avoid showing Kenma how embarrassed he is. "I'm starting to feel the same way. You're amazing Iwa." Kenma replied, touching Iwa's burning cheeks guiding his face back to him, and giving him a passionate kiss. Kenma was surprised he actually did that, he actually have moves. After a few seconds of kissing, Iwa pulled away and asked if they can continue it at Kenma's house, Kenma gave him a nod as they continue walking.

\--------

Kuroo can't seem to stop fidgeting, he was getting restless, it felt like a thousand years since he and Kenma last spoke to each other he can't even remember that last time they talked or even what the hell they talked about, honestly, he missed him, he missed the face he makes every time he teased him about something, or when he do things that disgusted him, he missed Kenma sitting on his lap while playing on his PSP, he missed all the times they spent cuddling and not caring about anything. He was blinded, by his arrogance, he was blinded by his idiotic desire to have shit fun, he thought that would make him happier then being with Kenma, he was wrong, he loved him with all his heart and he acknowledges that now, and he's dying to hold Kenma again, and never letting him go. He's decided, Kenma's what his heart wants. He won't let any of his stupid, youthful impulses bother him, or, at least ask Kenma for help, they'll deal with it together, he knows they will, he promised to himself and to Kenma they'd share their lives together from now on. Kuroo's face lit up in excitement, he can't wait to tell Kenma all this, he wants to see that look on his face, the light and gleam in his eyes after he hears his confession to him.

\----------

Kenma saw him, leaning by the front door, his tired eyes are accompanied by dark rings under it, he was half asleep already and for that, his usual cat-like senses betrayed him from detecting Kenma arriving hand in hand with Iwa. Kenma actually had to poke him in the cheeks to make him jolt, and the moment Kuroo saw that familiar golden eyes staring at him he automatically hugged him and kissed him in the lips, Kenma look so surprised and actually pulled away quickly. "Kitten! Where the hell have you been? Holy shit!" Kuroo almost in a crying voice. Kenma took a moment to answer, "I, uh, I'm ok, so don't worry anymore." Kenma replied while looking at his back tentatively, like second thinking about it, Kuroo followed Kenma's gaze revealing a tall broad spiky boy staring directly at him, eyes glaring. Kuroo's eye widened and look through Kenma's guilty eyes, "Who the hell are you?" Kuroo's tone getting higher turning back his attention to the stranger with Kenma.  
"Iwaizumi. Nice to finally meet you Kuroo, hear a lot of things about you." Iwa said in a calm voice that surprised Kenma, extending his hands to Kuroo. "I don't actually give a crap, but thank you for taking Kenma home. I can take it from here." Kuro said as he shook Iwa's hands. "Yeah, about that, I think you're the one who should leave 'coz i'm with him." Iwa said, pulling Kenma towards him and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Kuroo's jaw dropped as realization hit him. "What the hell, kitten?" Kuroo asked Kenma his tone was a jumble of anger, confusion and defeat. He feels like he's gonna melt, his heart was beating out of his chest, his kitten, wrapped around another man's arms and not his. He feels like he's about to jump this Iwa guy and tore him into two, but Kenma's pleading look was stopping him.

"Can I have some time with him?" Kenma asked Iwa, opening the door for him so he can make his way inside and wait for him. "The living room's just down the hallway, please make your self comfortable." He continued as Iwa nodded entering his house, glancing one final time on Kuroo before closing the door. 

Kuroo felt a sword stabbed him in the back of his throat, he's already picked, and he picked that Iwa guy over him. He can't even speak he's literally choking on his own spit. How'd this happen? Is this even really happening? He tried to slap himself to try to wake himself up from this disaster."Kuroo? Kuroo!" Kenma snapped him back to reality. "Kitten?" That was the only word he can form that moment.

Kenma hugged Kuroo tightly that prompted for the taller boy to kneel down to properly hug him back, he's starting to get overwhelmed by emotions but is trying to bottle it down, trying to be strong in front of Kenma. "Why? Kenma. You don't love me anymore?" Kuroo asked tightening his hold of Kenma, not wanting to end the hug. "Kuroo, no, I love you so much, but this was our idea, right? to keep the friendship and to try to see other people, to-" Kenma started but was cut off by Kuroo. "I know that! That was a stupid idea of me, I'm such an idiot! Kenma, please!" Kuroo his voice begging Kenma. "I want you, Kenma, my whole heart wants you!" Kuroo exhaled after holding his breath as he confess to Kenma.

"I'm so sorry Kuroo. This past week, a lot of stuff happened, I almost died, literally and figuratively! But that opened me with a lot of amazing things, and on top of that was him, Iwaizumi." Kenma said placing his head to lean in Kuroo's, who is now crying his eyes off. "I just can't believe this is happening, I mean you're mine. Kitten, you're mine." Kuroo can't believe how clingy he is sounding, but this reminded him of how they broke up the first time but this time, it was Kenma who was doing the dumping. Now he knows how Kenma felt, and it made him love Kenma more, he admired how he took it to heart and admired how actually Kenma was the strong one emotionally, it also made him realize that he's the more invested one between them. And now he feels worse, it was his fucking idea to begin with to break up and to see other people, and now for fuck sake, he is dating this other boy.

"I'm not giving you up kitten." Kuroo exclaimed as he wipe his tears up his face, Kenma gave Kuroo his usual disgusted reaction that made Kuroo smile, "I know that face you're making right now, kitten" Kuroo continued. Kenma gave him a smile before standing, extending a hand to help Kuroo and pulled him up. "I'm not giving you to that spikey haired boy, do you hear me? kitten?" Kuroo repeated, knowing Kenma intentionally ignored the first time he said it. 

"Give it a rest, Kuroo" Kenma said as he patted Kuroo's face. "You should go home and rest, we have school and practice tomorrow." He continued. "Hey, hey, hey! Kitten, look at me, I'm not some boy that'll hit on you on a bar and you can just blow off. I'm here for the long run, my heart my eyes and my whole existence's locked on you Kenma. And trust me when I say this, you'll be mine again, and by that time i'll never let you go." Kuroo said, his eyes are fired up, looking straight thru Kenma's soul. Kenma just tared at Kuroo for a few moments before snapping himself back to reality. "You'll have to beat Iwa then." Kenma finally said closing the door on Kuroo.

"Oh trust me kitten, I'll beat that Iwa. Oh, and Iwaizumi? I'll take my kitten back from you, so you better hold him tight."

 

[Chapter 10|END]  
[What Do Your Heart Want? |END]  
[Part 1 of Who'd End Up with Who |END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhhh. Kuroo wants his Kitten back.
> 
> Watch out for Part 2 of my Haikyuu!! FanFic Who'd End Up with Who?


End file.
